


Eve Gets taken down a peg

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Mind Break, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: When Eve Taurus gets back from the attack on Haven academy, she’s met with her subordinate white fang, and they are not happy with what she did, so they get their own form of pay back.





	Eve Gets taken down a peg

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr GrimmUrsai and also the first on here and there hope you enjoy!

When Eve came back to the base she didn’t expect to see a group of troops at the throne room.  
“Step away from my throne. We have work to do.”  
A brave faunas steppes forward.  
“We? We know what you did at Haven. You abandoned your brothers and sisters!”  
“Step away from my-“  
Then the throne was cut in half. Eve narrowed her eyes as she looked at the white fang Lieutenant, he held his chainsaw sword in his handsz  
“..... You really messed up this time Taurus.”  
“Banesaw, dont make me kill you.”  
The big faunas laughed.  
“Id like to see you try. If I win, I’m the new leader. You win. Well, my life is yours to take.”  
They stood across from each other as the other faunas in the room stepped back not wanting to get involved. Even readied her sword while Banesaw revered up his sword.  
...  
....  
.....  
“RAAAAGH!”  
Banesaw ran at her as she took out her sword.  
CHINNNNN-  
SNAP!  
“NNNGH?!”  
Eve stepped back as she saw her sword was shattered by his weapon. It must have been worn out from haven. Banesaw then grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground hard enough to crack it.  
“AGH-Mmm!”  
He grabbed her by the mouth and aimed his sword for his neck.  
“You’re done Eve.”  
He was about to cut her throat until, he had an idea. He looked to the other faunas, who watched the quick fight in awe. He chuckled.  
“Consider yourself lucky. You get to live. But.”  
He then ripped her suit off revealing her breasts to everyone.  
“What?!”  
“You’re going to pay.”  
He grabbed her left tit roughly and moved his other hand to her crotch.   
“Let go of me!”  
She tried kicking but he grabbed her throat and squeezed making the bull faunas yelp out. She was still sore from Haven, and her aura hasn’t even fully came yet.  
“Your out of line Eve. Men! Why don’t we show this traitor, who she shouldn’t mess with!”  
The other faunas stepped forward and got to Eve, she struggled more as she kicked on in the face.   
“Agh!”  
He was knocked out as two more faunas grabbed her leg. Then the female faunas went to help and grabbed her other leg as they were spread apart. Her arms were held by Banesaw as he ripped her pants off next.   
“Is the little cow getting wet?”  
He felt her pussy as she let out a gasp and started to struggle more. He then shoved a thick digit into her.  
“AGH! S-Stop!”  
The other men stared lustfully as the women felt themselves getting exited. Banesaw moves his finger in and out, then the faunas who stood up to Eve spoke up.  
“M-May I do her?”  
Banesaw looked at him and let out a chuckle.  
“Sure brother. Go right in.”  
He spread her pussy lips as the faunas took his cock out. It was about 7 inches long and Eve gave him an snarl before he pushed in.  
“AGH! ILL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU!”  
“Damn! She’s so tight!”   
The White fang grunt didn’t stay still as he moved his hips into hers faster.  
‘G-Gh! Getting raped by my own people?! I’ll kill them.’   
One of the faunas who had her legs took off her boots and started licking her feet. The women holding the other leg did the same as Eve was being violated.  
“y-You’ll pay.”  
“I don’t think so. Cow.”  
Eve froze for a moment, cow. That wasn’t something she was called in a long time. Only when she was bullied for being a bull faunas. Then with enough strength she headbutted the guy.  
“GAH!”  
He fell onto his back with his mask cracked. Eve breathed heavily, her face was red with anger as she tried getting free.  
“Now you’ve don’t It this time Taurus.”  
She then felt the shuffling of pants and then something big slapped against her pussy. The color from her face was gone as she looked down.  
“No....”  
It was Banesaws cock. Much like his height it was longer than average, with a whopping 15 inches to support it. And it was also thick, thicker than her own arm.  
“B-Banesaw?”  
“What is it? Getting scare Cow?”  
He teased her as he pressed his cock against her pussy. Then an idea came to him. He moved her up and pressed her cock against her asshole.  
“Y-You wouldn't! Stop this Banesaw!”  
“You were planning on killing those opposing you. This is your punishment ACCEPT IT!”  
He then plunged his cock into Eves asshole.  
“AAAAAAHHHHHH!”  
Her cry was loud as she painfully felt Banesaws cock spear into her ass. Her limbs were twitching, now weak to do anything. The other faunas let go of her and watched as their previous leader got fucked.  
“Woah.”  
“Oh my.”  
“Hehehe... how’s it feel Cow?”  
Eve had Do response as some saliva dropped from her mouth. She then felt him move and she let out a scream of defiance.  
“It’s so tight! I bet you’re a virgin here huh?”  
He moved his hips into hers as her limbs fell, she was too weak to do anything as Banesaw kept thrusting his big cock into her.   
“Hey, Eve, I’m gonna cum.”  
He grabbed her head and pushed into her Hardee’s  
“Ah! Ah!”  
Eve mind was being broken as she felt her face heat up.   
“TAKE IT ALL YOU COW!”  
He then pushed her body down all the way. There was an obvious bulge on her abdomen, showing how far Banesaw’s cock has went.   
“AHHHHHH~!”  
He took her mask off revealing her beautiful red eyes, now blank as she let out a moan. She felt her ass being filled up by Banesaws cum while the other faunas got exited. The men had taken their cocks out stroking them and the women were pleasuring themselves to the sight.  
“Now. What are you?”  
“A-a... a Cow...”  
“What was that?”  
He leaned in to hear her.  
“I’m a Cow... I’m a Cow for you to breed.”  
“That’s all I needed to hear.”  
He then removed himself from her and threw her onto the ground.  
“Guh!”  
Eve crawled a bit and saw Banesaw sit on the damaged throne.   
“I win. Have you way with her brothers and sisters.”  
They didn’t need to be told twice.  
-later-  
“Mmmnnn~ mmmph~!”  
Banesaw watched in glee as he saw Eve being fucked by her own soldiers. They had already came inside her pussy and asshole multiple times. Her stomach was slightly bloated as she was forced to eat out another faunas.   
“MNNGH!”  
Another guy came inside her pussy, she let out a broken moan as he and the women stood up. They then left with the rest as Banesaw walked towards her.  
“Look at you. Your nothing but a breeding cow for the white fang now.”  
He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. She let out a moan at he treatment.  
“What are you?”  
Her mind was broken as she forgot her past grief and was now addicted to being treated and used as a faunas cumdump for the white fang.  
I “I-I’m a breeding cow.. for all the faunas who want me~”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah more will come from my tumblr page, mostly small snit bits, and mostly Grimm. Unless you want to request something from discord it’s Flaming wolf out!


End file.
